Too Much
by Miss Mila
Summary: Post "In Which We Meet Mr.Jones". A Bolivia, Peter/Liv, fic! Olivia's thoughts during the plane ride home, and during the "date" with Peter for drinks. Please READ and REVIEW!


_**Too Much: **_

_**A Fringe Bolivia fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. **_

_**NOTE: Post (Actually, sort of during) "In Which We Meet Mr. Jones" **_

_**A/N: You all were really great with my last fic, thank you so much!!! Seriously, y'all are amazing. And thank you for the reviews! Please, enjoy this one…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Olivia Perspective

You have a lot of time to think on the plane ride home. You don't like that. Having time to think. There's too much to that think about that you don't want to think about, and this short little trip to Germany has reminded you of all of them.

Lucas. He was,_ is_, a good man. You never doubted that. He never _was _bad; you have better taste in men than that. But, he made a mistake. You didn't understand that until now. Good people make mistakes. He cheated. Once. Only once, but it was enough. You ended it. And now, after seeing him again, it makes you wonder if maybe you shouldn't have.

John. You thought you loved him. Now, you don't know what to think. You loved it when he held you. Kissed you. You loved sneaking around because of him. But it was a lie. And you're tired of lies; you just want the truth. _And_ you were wrong. He betrayed you. You didn't love him. And you doubt he ever loved you, either.

The Pattern. Your mind draws a blank on that one. What should you think about creepy, demented, science experiments that cross all known ethical boundaries? What should anyone think about that? Actually, people shouldn't _have _to think of that.

Peter. Why Peter? Why has _he _come into your thoughts? You sigh. You're not stupid. You know why. It's the same reason why your stomach ties into knots when you see him. The same reason why your day gets brighter when he smiles. The same reason why you were glad it was _him _who interrupted your little make-out session with Lucas. Why you considered it a sign. Because you love him. And your heart almost broke a few weeks ago, when he said he would leave. But he put it back together. You just don't know how many more times you can take a broken heart…

* * *

You walk out of the airplane more tired than you were when you came on. He's waiting for you, and he can see that, as well.

"Hey."

"Hey, Liv…you all right?"

You realize that your face is tear stained. "Oh, this…yeah, I'm fine, Peter…it's…nothing."

He grabs your bag and drops the subject for the time being. But, you know he'll bring it up again.

You were right.

You asked him if he wanted to go eat, but he said no. Drinks would be okay, though, he says, because after today, he's thirsty, but he doesn't have much of an appetite. You don't either.

"Olivia." he says, after your drinks are ordered.

_Crap. Your full name._

"Yeah?"

"About today…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Peter, I really am."

He smiles. "No, not that. I meant at the airport, Liv." He says gently.

You look down.

"Liv."

"Peter…I just…I just had too much time to…think."

"Olivia…" He says softly.

A single tear slides down your cheek.

He comes around and slides into your booth. He hugs you, pulling you to his chest.

"I thought about a lot of things…John…The Pattern…the ex-boyfriend I met in Germany…" _You. _But you don't say that. "I don't want to think about that."

He stiffens a little when you say _ex-boyfriend, _but then he says, "I know. I know. You don't have to."

You lean into his side.

"I wish things were back to normal."

"Do you?"

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Well, Liv, if things were still the way they were before…I would be in Iraq, running from the mob, and you would be in bed with a traitor." He says the last part bitterly. "But, here we are now, together." He plants a kiss on the top of your head.

You like how he said that, _together. _

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: An amazing episode, and hopefully an amazing fic? Please review, I mean, y'all were so great for my last one, you can't stop now…please?**_


End file.
